


Pryde & Lockheed of the X-Men: An Uncanny X-Men Choose Your Own Adventure

by Derek_Metaltron



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Choose Your Own X-Man, F/M, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Multiple Adventures, Multiple Endings, NaNoWriMo, POV Alien Character, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Kitty Pryde, POV Lockheed, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV X-Men Character, Possible Character Death, Time Travel, X-Men Blue, X-Men Gold, X-Men: Days of Future Past (Comics), super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Metaltron/pseuds/Derek_Metaltron
Summary: YOU are Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, able to phase through solid matter and now the newest member of the X-Men! Or YOU are Lockheed, her heroic and agile best friend and intergalactic two foot high space dragon! Join one of two different teams of mutants - X-Men Blue or X-Men Gold - and experience an array of different possible adventures and battle deadly super villains from two very different perspectives! As either Kitty and Lockheed make choices for them in this expansive 'Choose Your Own Adventure' experience! Can you survive the terrors of an Sentinel dominated future, the horror of a Scottish Island infested by aliens, the hallowed halls of Castle Doom or the thick jungles of the Savage Land? Whatever your choose, remember you're an X-Man now... hope you survive the experience!(A Choose Your Own Adventure fanfic based on the X-Men comics of the 80's, 90's and the present, probably with a dash of the 90's animated cartoon and X-Men Evolution in there too. A product of some insanity I cooked up as part of NaNoWriMo 2017!)





	Pryde & Lockheed of the X-Men: An Uncanny X-Men Choose Your Own Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking my X-Men CYOA fanfic out! This was originally inspired by, developed and created for Nanowrimo 2017, but as of the new year I elected to condense my original ideas for this from nine possible adventures to just six, along with the idea to have chapters with two possible perspectives for the reader to follow and branch off from. Hoping that makes sense! It's also kind of a test for some other 'Choose Your Own Adventure' style fanfics I'd like to try - I just really love the concept since I read the original CYOA books as a kid, and since I've been a fan of X-Men and Kitty and Lockheed especially, the idea of doing an X-Men CYOA story really appealed to me. Hoping this all works out fine, but please enjoy! I'm hoping to add more chapters in the coming weeks as I fine tune the mind maps for this beast (if you've ever tried writing a Choose Your Own Adventure you'll know what I mean), together with a 'Author's Notes' thingie when it's done.
> 
> To conclude I also want to mention Sidney Sussex's awesome 'Choose Your Own Avenger: The Mission' fanfic, which was the spark which led to the array of crazy ideas which then led to this fanfic. You can read and enjoy that here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/391453 Also I'd like to mention bewildered 'The Carnivorous Carnival' which whilst I'm not a Buffy fan was inspiring in proving one can create a CYOA fic of the length I have in mind - 150 chapters. You can find that (NSFW) fic here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253823/chapters/20978552 Thanks to both of you for both advice and unknowing inspiration! Anyway, please enjoy!

_Warning!_

_Do not read this story straight from beginning to end! These chapters contain the many different kinds of adventures you can have as the fair mutant lady and gifted Katherine ‘Kitty’ Pryde  - newly about to graduate to a member of the X-Men - OR her best friend, the heroic little but badass purple dragon from outer space, Lockheed, honouree member of the Uncanny X-Men! From time to time as you read along you will be given choices as to how to proceed, whether it might be who of your fellow X-Men you might ally or travel with, where you will visit, which enemies you dare to face or avoid, how you use your impressive mutant powers or natural dragon skills, what role you might take in a mission and most importantly, how to pinch Logan’s beer without him noticing. (That last one is especially tricky.) When you reach a selection of possible choices, phase yourself through solid material or flap your agile wings over to the corresponding entry shown to see what your choice has meant!_

_Firstly you will need to select your choice of character for your adventures! When reading this story you will see that Kitty and Lockheed view the world quite differently to each other, and there will be entries where they are together and others where they are separated! In chapters where you read as Kitty text will be in a normal font, whereas Lockheed will have a bold font when you are playing as him! This means that outside the many adventures you can have with the X-Men that they can change depending on your perspective, so feel free to go back to a previous adventure and read it as the other character._

_Now, you must choose who you will follow on this adventure…_

###

You choose to be Katherine ‘Kitty’ Pryde! As a sixteen year old Jewish-American teenager from Chicago, you discovered just a couple of years ago in trying circumstances of your natural mutant ability to phase through virtually any solid object or surface, disrupt electrical devices and systems and even levitate above the ground! Thanks to Charles Xavier (also known as Professor X) and the agreement of your parents, you are now on your way to becoming one of the newest members of the Uncanny X-Men, and you have been training in the Xavier Mansion for more than a year to help protect and defend your fellow mutants from a world who often hates and fears them, as well as demonstrating the values of Charles Xavier and striving to bring mutants and humans together with peace and mutual co-operation. Needless to say not all mutants share this dream of Xavier, including the shape shifting terrorist Mystique and her Brotherhood of Mutants, or the dangerous mutant scientist Mister Sinister!  Meanwhile the worst of humanity, fearful of mutants running rampant, have attempted to eradicate mutants via dark forces such as the Sentinels and Reverend William Stryker’s Purifiers. And there are numerous other forces of evil which the X-Men have battled, from the depths of outer space to the terrors of alternate dark dimensions and forbidden realms! It might well be any of these dangers you will face in this story, but together with you fellow year of all-female classmates – Pixie, Jubilee, Magik and X-23 – you are on the verge of proving your abilities and becoming part of one of the elite teams of mutants on the X-Men as the amazing Shadowcat!

(…ok, the name hasn’t quite stuck yet.)

(Note: If you decide to read from Kitty’s POV, follow all text and choices in future chapters in a normal font.)

###

**You choose to be Lockheed! As a two and a half foot purple dragonoid, many people often mistake you as Kitty’s adorable if highly unusual ‘pet’ and ally, but you are anything but simply that! You are part of a alien species called the Flock, adrift from your home world since the coming of the parasitic insectoid hive race called the Brood conquered and enslaved it. Existing in flotillas of ships in space, your kind has continued to fight the Brood, and you were once one of your kind’s mightiest warriors until you were captured and left stranded on a Brood infested world. It was there that you first met Kitty Pryde, a nervous yet brave human girl stranded just like yourself, who you knew needed your help defending herself from the Brood warriors. Together you were able to escape the evil aliens and find the means to escape that world, and since you were uncertain where your own kind had travelled and you sensed a kinship in Katherine and her team’s cause, you hitched a ride in their ship secretly to her home planet, a world called Earth. Since then you have come to call Earth your second home, and whilst you are not a mutant yourself or overly gifted with the ability of direct Earthspeak communication beyond simple phrases which the young Katherine has taught you (although you have taken it upon yourself to develop a natural mental bond between the two of you so that Katherine can easily understand what you are saying most of the time), you have nevertheless taken it upon yourself to use your strength, agility and natural dragon powers of flight and flame breath to aid the X-Men in their cause in a dream for peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants alike!**

**(Also they have lots of tasty free Earth food and drink on tap in that mansion of theirs. Yummy.)**

**(Note: If you decide to read from Lockheed’s POV, follow all text and choices in future chapters in a bold font.)**

###

_Have you made your choice? Excellent! You are now ready to start your adventures as Kitty and Lockheed, but remember! The choices you make might lead both you and your X-Men allies to victory, defeat… or death!_

_Good luck fair Katherine Pryde and noble Lockheed, and welcome to the X-Men… hope you survive the experience!_

_(Turn to Page 1.) (Coming Soon!)_


End file.
